The present disclosure relates to a method for removing burrs of a sand core for casting.
A sand core for casting (hereinafter also referred to as a “casting sand core”) is molded inside a plurality of divided dies. Therefore, burrs are formed on the casting sand core along a surface on which the dies are joined to each other, i.e., along a parting surface of the dies. Needless to say, it is necessary to remove the burrs from the casting sand core. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H7-136739 discloses a method in which burrs are removed while rotating a bundle of metal wires attached to a tip of a rotation shaft.